Adieu, Sarah Williams
by Mascarade
Summary: [Terminée] Un nouveau jour se levait sous le couvert de la brume. Seul venait troubler le silence inquiétant de la forêt, le pépiement de quelques oiseaux téméraires. Deux silhouettes se détachèrent de l'ombre. L'une était plus en retrait, alors que l'autre semblait avancer sans crainte. Triste procession dans un jour trop sombre... Histoire triste et sombre. Sortez vos kleenex!


**Disclaimer** : Labyrinthe ne m'appartient pas…

 **Note** : Ce soir, je suis hyper nostalgique. Peut-être parce que ce temps de l'année me rappelle des souvenirs. Peut-être parce que je n'ai pas encore pris ma médication. Peut-être parce qu'il y a près de deux ans disparaissait un artiste incroyable... Je n'ai jamais oublié mes racines. Mon film préféré a toujours été Labyrinthe.

Et l'idée de cette histoire est un beau mélange de tout ça. Je ne sais pas s'il y a encore des gens qui passent dans ce fandom ou si la fanfiction est encore populaire... mais cette histoire-là je l'ai écrite sous l'inspiration et les émotions du moment. J'espère que quelqu'un aimera, même si ça sort hors de mon cadre habituel. Bonne lecture et Joyeux Noël à tous. Mon lit m'attend...

* * *

¤.¤ Adieu, Sarah Williams ¤.¤

(Chapitre unique)

Un nouveau jour se levait sous le couvert de la brume. Seul venait troubler le silence inquiétant de la forêt, le pépiement de quelques oiseaux téméraires. Deux silhouettes se détachèrent de l'ombre. L'une était plus en retrait, alors que l'autre semblait avancer sans crainte. Triste procession dans un jour trop sombre.

On ne savait guère d'où elles venaient ni quelle motivation profonde les habitait. Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive dans les environs. Le sentier qu'elles avaient emprunté semblait se poursuivre à l'infini par delà une mer d'arbres. Il faisait froid ce matin-là, car des volutes de buée s'échappaient de leur bouche.

\- C'est encore loin? Osa une voix masculine, celle-là appartenait à la silhouette derrière.

\- Patience… répondit l'autre sans se retourner.

\- Tu es déjà venue ici?

\- Non, jamais…

\- Alors, pourquoi maintenant?

La première silhouette s'arrêta brusquement, piquée au vif. Sa démarche laissait présager qu'il s'agissait en tout point d'une femme.

\- Pourquoi pas?

\- Prudence… Tu pourrais avoir un choc…

Elle se remit en marche, feignant de ne pas ressentir le malaise qui la troublait néanmoins.

\- Il le faut pourtant.

\- Tu dois en être certaine…

\- Je le suis!

\- Vraiment?

Elle laissa échapper un sanglot, visiblement rongée par l'émotion qui avait maintenant raison d'elle.

\- Écoute… Je…

\- Parce que les mots ont un pouvoir… Et quand tu les verras gravés dans la pierre…

Elle laissa échapper un long soupir avant de s'appuyer contre le tronc d'un arbre. En quelques enjambées à peine, il l'avait rejointe. Elle pleurait.

« Pardonne-moi, mon amour… »

\- Non… ce n'est pas toi.

Du pouce, il effleura sa joue pour y repousser une larme.

\- Ça ira… Je suis là.

Elle lui sourit tristement.

\- Je sais.

\- On continue?

\- Oui, ça doit être fait…

Il glissa sa main dans la sienne avant de lui donner un baiser. Un contact froid sur une peau déjà glacée, mais elle lui rappelait qu'elle n'était pas seule, et qu'elle ne le serait jamais… Tant qu'ils resteraient ensemble.

\- Dans ce cas, allons-y.

\- Pardon pour ce moment de faiblesse.

Il sourit avec tendresse.

\- Il n'y a rien à pardonner…

À partir de ce moment-là, les deux silhouettes avancèrent main dans la main à travers le sentier. Au bout de quelques minutes de silence mutuel, elles parvinrent enfin à leur destination. Une clôture blanche ornée d'une croix les attendait. Derrière, il y avait maintes et maintes pierres tombales. Certaines plus anciennes que d'autres.

\- Voilà. Nous y sommes.

La femme s'avança pour ouvrir la barrière, mais elle fut arrêter par son compagnon. En un simple échange de regard, il comprit qu'il devait la laisser faire. Il hocha la tête puis se recula. Il attendit qu'elle lui fasse signe pour s'approcher, une fois la barrière ouverte.

« À partir d'ici, je vais avoir besoin de toi. »

\- …?

Ses lèvres esquissèrent un petit sourire malgré sa peine.

\- Je ne sais pas où elle est.

Il hocha la tête puis pointa une direction.

\- Par là…

\- Merci…

À chaque pierre tombale où ses yeux se posaient, son cœur se serrait davantage. Était-ce celle-là? Ou encore celle-ci? Il y en avait tellement, mais aucune du nom recherché. Elle redoutait presque les caractères de l'épitaphe annonçant la terrible fatalité. Elle crut presque, l'espace d'un instant, que son compagnon l'ait berné. Mais non… Elle se figea, troublée. Elle venait de l'apercevoir enfin.

 _Sarah Williams_

 _1970 – 1987_

 _Ne reste pas là à pleurer devant ma tombe. Je n'y suis pas, je n'y dors pas..._

 _Pourquoi serais-je hors de ta vie simplement parce que je suis hors de ta vue ?_

 _La mort tu sais, ce n'est rien du tout. Je suis juste passé de l'autre côté._

La main sur la bouche, elle lut dans sa tête le dernier témoignage qui avait été offert à la jeune fille. Un poème écrit promptement qui lui rappelait un douloureux souvenir alors qu'elle le relisait encore et encore. Elle se laissa tomber sur le sol.

« Ah oui… »

Elle caressa de ses doigts tremblant les lettres gravées dans la pierre. Ces mêmes lettres qu'elle avait dû écrire, biffer puis recommencer, troublée par l'émotion qui l'avait gagnée. Un texte écrit par une adolescente, pas tout à fait consciente du choix de ses actes. C'était beau. C'était criant de vérité. C'était à l'image de l'être que fut jadis Sarah Williams. Elle pleura.

« Zut, je m'étais jurée que… »

\- Les vraies larmes ont de la mémoire.

\- C'est idiot, je sais…

\- Regrettes-tu au fond de ton âme?

Elle se retourna vers lui.

\- Non… j'ai choisi d'être heureuse.

\- L'es-tu?

Un rayon de soleil venait de percer l'épaisseur de la brume. Elle contempla cet homme qui n'en était pas vraiment un. Celui que son cœur avait choisi plusieurs années auparavant. Elle ne put alors s'empêcher de sourire, parce qu'au fond, elle le savait. C'est juste que, parfois, il faut que le cœur soit rassuré… Pas qu'il oublie, loin de là, mais il a besoin qu'on le lui rappelle.

\- Oui.

Il sourit à son tour, dévoilant une rangée de dents parfaites. Il lui tendit sa main pour l'aider à se relever. Elle la saisit sans hésiter.

« Papa, maman, Toby, pardonnez-moi… »

Il la serra dans ses bras pour la bercer doucement. Au bout d'un moment, elle s'apaisa.

« J'espère qu'ils sont heureux, eux aussi. »

\- Je n'en doute pas...

\- Comment savoir?

\- Être heureux ou triste est relatif…

\- Je ne comprends pas…

\- Quand tu es heureux, il te faut regarder au plus profond de toi. Tu verras que seul ce qui t'apporte de la peine, t'apporte aussi de la joie. Quand tu es triste, il te faut regarder à nouveau dans ton cœur, et tu verras que tu pleures ce qui te rendait heureux. Ils garderont à jamais le meilleur de toi.

« Depuis quand es-tu philosophe? »

\- Depuis que je te connais, il me semble…

\- Je n'ai pas toujours été facile à vivre...

\- Oui, j'avais remarqué.

\- Gnagnagna…

Il ricana. Elle se mit à rire aussi. Au bout d'un moment, ils se regardèrent avant de s'embrasser. Ils frissonnèrent dans la fraîcheur du matin avant de rompre le baiser. Des flocons de neige valsaient autour d'eux.

« Regarde, il neige… »

Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel.

« C'est beau… »

La main tendue vers elle, Jareth attendait patiemment.

\- Viens Sarah, Underground nous attend.

Elle sourit, effaçant du revers de la main une dernière larme.

\- Oui, tu as raison Jareth.

Elle se retourna une ultime fois vers la pierre tombale.

« Adieu, Sarah Williams… »

Leur main se rejoignant, ils disparurent ensemble dans le voile du matin.

Il y avait deux ans, jour pour jour, elle avait choisi de le rejoindre sans trop savoir dans quoi elle s'était alors embarquée. Se faire passer pour morte lui avait été une décision douloureuse, mais elle n'avait jamais réellement appartenu au monde qui est nôtre. Désormais, elle le savait. Elle l'avait compris. L'important, c'est d'aimer et de se sentir vivre... Peut-être eut-il des sacrifices un peu plus douloureux, mais elle avait osé faire le pas pour réaliser sa propre destinée. Aujourd'hui, l'enfant était mort pour permettre à la femme de naître... Aujourd'hui, plus que jamais, elle se sentait vivante.

¤.¤ Fin ¤.¤

* * *

J'ai trouvé plein de citations pour cette histoire. Malheureusement, je ne me souviens plus qui les as dites... La seule chose que je sais est qu'ils sont morts depuis longtemps! Je trouvais seulement que ça cadrait bien avec l'histoire. Je répondrai aux reviews (s'il y en a).


End file.
